1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to mirror supporting structures, and more specifically to mirror chassis used for mirrors.
2. Art Background
Mirrors are used in a variety of locations, such as the bathroom, the kitchen, hallway, living room, etc. Lighting is sometimes incorporated into mirrors to facilitate their use. As such, lighting can be implemented in a direct or a non-direct fashion termed “back lighting” or a “backlit” mirror such that the user of the mirror does not have light shining directly in his or her eyes. Mirrors of these types can be used in commercial or residential settings, such as in hotels, public places, such as public bathrooms, public hall ways or walk ways or in the home.
Mirrors come in a variety of sizes in order to address all of the varied uses. Existing methods of designing a chassis for a mirror have started with a consideration of the mirror platform size. The design process then moves to setting dimensions, such as a length, for the channels that are used to make the chassis. Light elements are then incorporated into the chassis. Following this design methodology, a large number of parts results from making mirrors to suit a variety of uses. Just considering the design mirrors for the hotel industry, it is estimated that several thousand parts exist to make chassis for a variety of mirror platform sizes. Such an inventory of parts is expensive to make and maintain. Significant engineering and manufacturing resources are expended as well. This can present a problem.
Designing a mirror and its parts from the perspective of the mirror platform dimensions is also time consuming as well. Extra time spent on a design results in more expense and higher manufacturing costs. This can present a problem.